Invader Zim finds Fanfiction-Part 1
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: What happens when the characters on Invader Zim find fanfiction ships about each other? Not enough words can be put into what they had to say about it... Featured Parings: Zadr,ZaTr,DaTr,ZaGr,GaGir,ZaGir,RaPr


******READ******

**Ok so first I want to say ****I'm not insulting anyone who ships these people****. I also ****didn't get these lines from anyone's fanfictions****! I support couples in this story I just wanted to make a fanfiction of the charcter's reactions! Please don't be mad or insulted! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Invader Zim characters reacting to parings Part 1**

**Zadr-Zim and Dib Romance**

''And I will always love you…'' Dib read awkwardly, his face turning green. Zim and Dib were reading the fanfictions of the internet.

''Oh no this is sick! Man you guys!'' Dib said screaming.

''You humans disgust me! This is exactly why I'm destroying the earth!''.

''This time I don't blame you Zim…'' Dib said leaning over a bucket.

'**ZaGr-Zim and Gaz Romance**

''You are so cute when you're mad….'' Zim read. Gaz was shaking in fury.

''I hate you all..'' Gaz said. ''You guys couldn't just write being the best pig slayer of all time?! Or write about Dib falling in a hole and no one finding him?''.

''Zim you are so cute when you cry-What?! Zim doesn't cry!'' Zim screamed.

''My new goal in life is to destroy you humans'' Gaz said walking out of the room.

''Yeah-wait! no that's Zims job!'' Zim screamed.

''We should kiss now-'' Zim read some more.

''Ok I'm done now, say goodbye to this website humans''. Zim said walking out of the room.

**Zagir-Zim and Gir romance**

''I'm you're master Zim…'' Zim read.

''This isn't so bad, I mean it is true'' Zim said.

Dib came over reading ahead.

''Uhhh Zim'' Dib said.

''Eh?'' Zim said.

Dib scrolled down more for Zim to read.

''Oh that's discusting! I-I think I'm gonna be sick!'' Zim said holding a hand to his mouth.

''HI!'' the little robot squealed.

Zim screamed turning to face Gir.

''No no stay away from me!'' Zim commaned.

''Yes my mastah!'' Gir said saluting him.

Zim screamed some more running out of the room.

Dib looked at the little cute robot to the computer then back at the robot.

Dib shook in horror.

**ZaTr-Zim and Tak romance**

''Zim I never hated you…I always loved you''. Tak read.

Zim's eyes started twitching.

''My love for you was never fake….'' Zim read.

''LIES!'' Zim screamed. ''I never loved Tak! Zim loves nobody!''

Tak didn't know what to say.

''I can't stay on this planet any longer…Zim this mission is all yours''. Tak said walking away.

''Mimi were leaving for good this time!'' Tak screamed.

Zim watched Tak leave ''Well, atleast something good came out of this ship…'' Zim thought.

**DaTr-Dib and Tak romance.**

''I wish I didn't leave without you Dib, I love you..'' Dib read. Tak wasn't here to read this since she left earth for good.

Dib shrugged.

''If she weren't an alien, I could see us being something….''

**GaGir- Gaz and Gir romance.**

''Gir thank you for the rubber piggy, I will love you forever and ever'' Gaz read motoned.

Gaz's eye started twitching.

Gir gasped.

''I want to read Gazzy!''

''Gazzy es mah bestest gurfriend eva!'' Gir cheered reading the fanfic.

''Never'' Gaz said glaring at Gir.

''YES!'' Gir screamed.

Gir jumped on Gaz hugging her head.

Gaz sighed. ''I guess this is better than me and Zim….'' Gaz said.

''Hey!'' Zim called from the other room.

**RaPr- Red and Purple Romance**

''Incoming transmission from earth'' the alien said.

''Why does Zim not get the picture we hate Zim…'' Red said to Purple.

''MY TALLEST YOU NEED TO BRING THE ARMADA NOW!'' Zim pleaded.

''Why would we do that?'' Purple asked.

''These humans! There making-ships of us!'' Zim screamed.

''Zim we are very busy..Please stop-''

''Just read this'' Zim said making the story big screen for everyone to read.

''I'm not the only thing that is tall….'' Purple read. Red shrugged.

''What does this even mean?'' Red said observing it.

''I love you Purple'' Red read.

Purple shrugged.

''What's love?'' Red asked.

''You're even better than snacks-WAIT WHAT?!'' Red shouted.

''Who ever wrote this must be stopped''. Red shouted.

''Zim!'' Purple screamed.

''Yes my tallest''.

''Where bringing the fleet tomorrow, it's time we put an end to these lies once and for all!'' Red cheered.

Everyone started to cheer and Purple and Red left the room, leaving the audience to read the fanfic.

''What's a dildo?'' Someone called out in the audience.


End file.
